OneShot - Como falar sobre seus sentimentos?
by DaniHyuuga
Summary: Para Naruto libertar de vez seus sentimentos, só foi preciso que alguém segurasse a mão dela... OneShot NaruHina õ/


**Sinopse**: Para Naruto libertar de vez seus sentimentos, só foi preciso que alguém segurasse a mão dela...

OneShot NaruHina õ/

**Notas da autora:** Bom, venho aqui trazendo uma one bobinha que eu amei escrever, rs; espero que gostem! Ah, Naruto não me pertence :/ Mas se o tio Kishi quisesse me da eu aceitaria. u-u

_**Como falar sobre seus sentimentos?**_

_por DaniiHyuuga._

Quem aquele cara pensava que era? O que o fazia pensar em estar com ela? E por quê justo ela?! Tantas belas jovens em Konoha, e Inuzuka Kiba tinha que namorar justo a que lhe pertencia. Justo a que já havia o salvado duas vezes...

Apertou os punhos com força. Aquilo era insignificante perante a dor de seu coração ao ver os dois de mãos dadas em plena praça publica! Praticamente correu para floresta não muito distante da vila, ele podia sentir a magoa em seu coração, apesar de tudo que havia visto não poderia culpa-los, pois o maior culpado era ele próprio. Socou uma árvore com o chakra de Kurama. Até que seu amigo estava quieto, ele não era muito de falar mesmo.

– Sou um baka... - disse tão baixo que só ele pôde ouvir as palavras ditas.

– _Concordo._– seu amigo não tão quieto agora disse, libertando-o de seus pensamentos.

– Humpf, até você? - disse Naruto.

– _Se está tão deprimido assim, por que não procura a Hyuuga? É melhor do que ficar desmatando a floresta._

– E dizer o quê?

–_ Desisto, você realmente é um completo baka... _– disse Kurama finalizando a conversa.

Naruto refletiu sobre o que Kurama havia dito. Ele realmente precisava liberta-se das dúvidas, mas o que poderia dizer? _"Hinata, não permito que namore o cachorro?"_ Hinata tinha direito de ser feliz, e justo agora quando ela havia encontrado alguém ele iria até lá e deixá-la confusa? Na verdade, ele estava confuso. Como poderia negar que há algumas semanas só tinha olhos para Hyuuga Hinata? Talvez ela tenha desistido pela sua falta de atenção... Agora estava com o Inuzuka.

Ouviu um barulho atrás de alguns arbustos, rapidamente reconheceu o chakra. Era _ela_... A dona de seus sentimentos. E agora o que faria? Fugiria ou perguntaria o envolvimento da morena com o cachorro? Tarde demais, era tarde demais, ela também percebeu sua presença.

– N-naruto-kun? - sua voz angelical proferiu seu nome, ele sentiu encantado com a doçura de sua Hinata.

– Sim...? - a única coisa que ele conseguiu dizer foi isso. Se sentia hipnotizado por aquelas belas pérolas.

– F-foi você q-que fez isso? - ela se referia a árvore no chão, a que ele havia golpeado.

– A-ah, hum... Acho que, quer dizer...

– T-tudo bem - ela disse sorrindo, aquilo realmente era bom, vê-la sorrir. Fez com que ele abrisse um de seus sorrisos, porém dessa vez um sorriso totalmente apaixonado.

– Sabe, eu vi você hoje com o Kiba perto Ichiraku Rámen... De mãos dadas... - ela ruborizou-se completamente, tanto que ele pensou que ela iria desmaiar, porém resolveu continuar ao ver que só foi isso que ela fez. - Vocês dois estão...

– N-não Na-Naruto-kun! - ela praticamente gritou, e muito vermelha, mas continuou. - E-eu caí e Kiba-kun me ajudou a levantar, s-só foi isso...

– Isso é ótimo, DATTEBAYO! - ele a olhou percebendo o que havia dito, ele resolveu fazer algo mais ousado do que apenas aquela frase.

Puxou Hinata pela cintura e encostou seus lábios nos dela, macios e gostosos. Ela retribuía e como! Ele se sentiu completo. Se separaram por falta de ar, ela completamente rubra, porém sorrindo e ele com um sorriso abobalhado na face.

– Eu gosto muito de você Hinata, quer ser minha namorada? - ela quase caiu pra trás, mas ele ainda entrelaçava sua cintura.

– É o meu sonho... - ela disse olhando em seus olhos e ele soube que ela verdade, sua Hinata ali só e para ele.

_Ele descobriu que nunca era tarde para dizer o que sente._

A beijou com ardor, e a cada movimento de seus lábios podiam compartilhar o lindo sentimento que fluía ali.

– _Deixou de ser baka..._– Kurama ali espiando tudo proferiu.

– Sim! DATTEBAYO!

Levantou Hinata e a rodopiou no ar, ela apenas sorriu com a espontaneidade de seu _namorado._

* * *

**Notas finais:** Espero que tenham gostado, obrigada por ler.


End file.
